Talk:Ladies and Gentlemen, Meet Max Modem!/Lindana with a Chance
The following Talk page has been preserved as an example of how an upcoming episode that does not have many details can be changed into fan fiction. The "sources" given as proof all turned out to be false. Real or fake? Is this information accurate or fake?? Little Bo Peep '{I miss you Woody...} 18:39, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :Nothing has been found on Youtube about this one...... Isabella and Lego Liker 21:59, July 22, 2010 (UTC) ::I seriously am beginning to think this is a fake episode, I mean, Linadana With a Chance? 'Little Bo Peep '{I miss you Woody...} 22:33, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Title is a bit suspicious, yes, but it says that it premiered in Poland, so it may not necessarily be a fake episode. Black Spiderman 22:40, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :::: The polish disney channel thing doesn't have summaries so you can't tell there either. Nothing new on youtube for "Phineas and Ferb" or "Fineasz i Ferb" but you never know, it could pop up later. I hope this is fake because too many episodes are airing outside of the US before it airs here! MooMoo-of-Doom 22:45, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Duration Is it an 11 or 22 minute episode? --Shego123 21:02, July 22, 2010 (UTC) : See above... Isabella and Lego Liker 21:59, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Fake? I think this is a fake episode because I didn't see any evidence leading to this being real. I didn't see a link to the source of the information, or any reliable links. The picture at the top of the page is from "Flop Starz", making it likely that this is fake. The only evidence supporting this episode being real are a quote from Swampy and an extended version of "I'm Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun!" Pure evidence would be either the Disney TV Schedule or a Youtube video. Dr. Whatchamacallit 22:40, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :The IP who begun with this title is actually from Poland so it really could be right. --Shego123 22:44, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :: This page was originally the "Unnamed Lindana episode" and it has been moved to the current title of "Lindana with a Chance". In the past, we have had people take other Disney shows and use them to create fake ''Phineas and Ferb episodes. Even before I saw the Allusion, I was thinking "Sonny with a Chance". It sounds like someone is taking a known episode and converting it into fan fiction. This also has happened before. :: Each episode title connects directly with the story. "Tip of the Day" was the crossword puzzle and the tip of the shoelace that Phineas and Ferb spent time on for the day. "Picture This" dealt with photographs. "Out to Launch" dealt with launching ships into space. :: Based on that, how does "Lindana with a Chance" tie into the story? We know Lindana will be in it from the newspaper article. So what kind of chance will be involved? A gambling game or some other game of chance? Will Lindana meet someone named Chance? — RRabbit42 ::: I think "Lindana with a Chance" refer to the chance, which Phineas gives her mom - reunion concert. But I'm not a creator of episode, so I don't know why is that title. Polaczko 11:43, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :: All three anonymous users are from Amsterdam in the Netherlands and the episode aired (supposedly) in Poland. Until someone posts a link to a Polish TV Guide-like website that shows the title and the broadcast date, I'm inclined to move this page back to "Unnamed Lindana episode". — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:03, July 23, 2010 (UTC) —— Note: the IPs were actually from Poland. It was just being reported as originally in Amsterdam. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:42, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :::I'll admit that I don't exactly know how the TV sitch works in Europe, but why would viewers in the Netherlands be watching Disney Channel Poland when they have their own version of it? Could one of our European users kindly fill me in on this? -- '''Ryan Stoppable (call me, beep me) 03:44, July 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::Note: I can just speak for Germany. It is almost impossible to catch a DC from an other country. The only ways are live streams someone make (very implausible) or the channel has a good online service. ::::But when I looked up the IP that begun with all this, it said Poland. So where do you see Netherlands? --Shego123 07:59, July 23, 2010 (UTC) *"Lindana with a chance" premiered in Poland (22 July 2010) and the Netherlands (21 July 2010). 08:02, July 23, 2010 (UTC) ::The Polish name of this was "Noc Lindany" (en. "Lindana's Night"), but English title at the beginning of the episode show "Lindana with a Chance". 08:08, July 23, 2010 (UTC) ::: Damn it (sorry), I haven't see it (I live in the Netherlands). It was an unannounced episode on Disney Channel Netherlands/Flanders, so there isn't nobody which can record (and so nothing on YouTube). Perhaps many people seen the episode in the Netherlands but are not real fans and didn't know it was a new episode and didn't know this Wiki. The Dutch title was: "Reünie Concert" (English: Reunion Concert) DonnaxNL 10:59, July 23, 2010 (UTC) *Yes, it a real episode. I've seen it in Poland too and it's fantastic! Marekos1996 09:23, July 23, 2010 (UTC) **I watch it in Poland too, but I don't think that it was aired in the Netherlands. Polaczko 11:31, July 23, 2010 (UTC) But wait, if the Dutch title is "Reunion Concert, and the Polish one is Lindana's Night, how are you guys sure that the English title is goign to be Lindana With a Chance? I redommend moving this back to Unnamed Lindana episode. 'Little Bo Peep '{I miss you Woody...} 13:51, July 23, 2010 (UTC) *But Poland has a lector on Phineas and Ferb. Lector says "Noc Lindany", but English title was "Lindana with a Chance". 14:50, July 23, 2010 (UTC) *http://pl.fineasziferb.wikia.com/wiki/Noc_Lindany - Polish episode summary ;) Marekos1996 18:00, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Polish Yes, it has indeed premiered in Poland. Here is a little thing to describe it. : While searching the garage in order to find materials for a new project, Phineas and Ferb are the old vinyl disc, among them the single "Me, I want to have fun Linda!". The boys quickly combine facts and come to the conclusion that their mother was in the 80s star one-hit wonder.The boys decide to remind the world of Linda and re-organize the concert. Jill is the mother dress in the closet of his youth and handed it to look like before. Unfortunately, the clothing does not fit already on Linda. Boys ask the band mercifully, to accompany Linda during a concert. Meanwhile, Jill is calling girlfriends to Stefy , and Jenny, to gather as many people. Also, host Ogników led by Isabelle report to assist in making a scene. : Meanwhile, Dr. Phineas , having learned of the re-concert Linda, intends to break it with a light-stage designers-Znikato-Inatora. Pepe Mr. Platypus tries to stop him. Finally, during the fight with Pepe Phineas ray shooting the wrong way and the concert is saved. Finally, grateful to Linda for organizing the children of this great ceremony, he asks them to sing it together jednostrzałowiec. Appear at the concert include: Charlene Phineas, Mrs. Johnson, Vivian Garcia-Shapiro, Beppo Brown and Jenny mom with children. : I got it from the Polish Wiki and translated it. I;m Polish... But it didnt air in Netherlands my older friends livees there. 19:54, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Ok, I'm not Polish and I do not live in Poland. But the real mystery: what was The Labyrinth paired with? What could it be? - Poptropica411 20:05, July 23, 2010 (UTC) : And it cannot be Lindana with a Chance because that has not aired in Latin America yet... -Poptropica411 20:14, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Fake Image! A fake image has been found at 5:45 PM EST, Poptropica411 found an image put on this article that was told fake. The image was put onto the Wiki at 5:41 PM EST. It will be deleted as soon as possible. Thank you. - Poptropica411 21:49, July 23, 2010 (UTC) : Was it the picture of the Flynn-Fletcher house with the title written on in MS Sans Serif? Because that is definitely fake. Dr. Whatchamacallit 01:09, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :: Seriously? Why give this article a chance? Of course the real one is "Ladies and Gentlemen, Meet Max Modem!". People in poland just have gotten the two confused. Nothing makes sense on here. Its just a messup. Redirect it to "LaG,HiMM". Geez. 21:37, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Deletion It's a duplicate of the episode aired in Latin America - Ladies and Gentlemen, Meet Max Modem! --Marekos1996 11:09, July 26, 2010 (UTC)